Sam Hanna
|portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show |Title = Sam Hanna|Actor = LL Cool J|Image = Sam-Hanna.png|Name = Samuel Hanna|Hair = Bald|Occupation = Senior Field Special Agent|Family Members = Kamran Hanna (daughter) Aiden Hanna (son) Col. Hanna, USMC (father) Mowahd Dusa (former adopted son) ✝|Relationships = Michelle Hanna (wife) ✝|First Appearance = Legend Part 1.|Episode Count = 164|Last Appearance = /}} Osama "Sam" Hanna is a former U.S. Navy SEAL (retired with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer (E-8) from DEVGRU out of Dam Neck, VA) working as a Senior NCIS agent. Prior to going rogue to avenge the death of his wife, he was the partner to his good friend, NCIS agent G. Callen. Biography Pre-Series As a child he was sent to military school by his father Colonel Hanna who served in the Marines. He disciplined Sam very hard and was rather disappointed when Sam joined the Navy instead the Marine Corps. After finishing high school, Sam presumably enlisted in the Navy and finally achieved his dream of becoming a SEAL. During his time as a SEAL, Sam served in Bosnia, Afghanistan, and Iraq. While on one mission in Bosnia, Sam, along with another member of his unit, Dickerson, was captured and tortured before being buried alive. Dickerson, who had been shot, later succumbed to his wounds while Sam was eventually rescued by the other members of their team. At some point, Sam met and befriended Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Steve promising a steak dinner. Sam eventually left the military with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and applied to join NCIS, which resulted in him being assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Pre-Series: NCIS Season 6 Like the other members of the OSP team, Sam made his debut appearance during the Season 6/backdoor pilot episode Episode:Legend (Part 1). Sam was also present when Callen was left gravely wounded in a drive-by shooting during Episode:Legend (Part 2) and after shooting at the assassins who later fled, arrived on the scene, and tended to Callen while also calling for an ambulance, urging Callen to stay with him. In NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 In Season 1, it was revealed that Sam brought a young sudanese boy named Mowahd Dusa to the U.S. while still working as a Navy Seal. He killed Moe's father during a mission in Chad. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In Season 4, it was revealed that Sams wife Michelle used to be a CIA agent. They met and fell in love while working on a failed taskforce mission to capture russian arms dealer Isaak Sidorov. At the end of this season Sam and Deeks got captured and tortured by Sidorov and his men while his wife was pushed out of a high building and left hanging . NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Callen and Sam are trapped in and underwater submarine that is headed for a Marine Aircraft carrier. The sub has been made into a torpedo and they are going to explode with the sub. They bust a hole in the sub to make their captors open the locked compartment they are trapped in. They then kill their captors and swim out of the sub. The Navy has blown up the sub just as Sam and Callen escaped. They blew it up because there were terrorists on the sub. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In Episode: Uncaged, the two-part season finale, his wife, Michelle, was kidnapped by her ultimate enemy, Sherov. Sherov was unfortunately working with Tahir Khaled in a ploy to get Sam to release Tahir from prison. Michelle was put in an air-sealed room for the duration of the episode, as Sam and the team worked to release Tahir in order to save her. Eventually, the NCIS team figured out Michelle's location but by then it was too late. Michelle died from carbon monoxide poisoning. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Sam is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and is often capable of fighting back if need be. He is also able to incapacitate his opponents by any means necessary. Interrogation Sam is also skilled at interrogating the various suspects that the team often arrest. Self-Defense Kills *Karim Akbari (shared with Callen and Kensi) *John Bordinay *Malcolm Tallridge (shared with Callen) *Rafael Taro *Douglas Grozen *Rashad Hollander *Rick Medina (shared with Callen and Kensi) *Dimitri Greshnev *Isaak Sidorov Trivia * He was married to former CIA agent Michelle Hanna until the time of her death. They have a young daughter named Kamran and a son named Aiden who currently attends a military school in San Francisco. * He is 6'3'' and weighs 225 pounds. * He has Coulrophobia (fear of clowns). * He drives a Dodge Challenger SRT-8. * He and Callen have been partners for more than five years. * He speaks Arabic, Japanese, Hebrew, Spanish, Farsi, Danish and Korean fluently. * Sam has an encyclopedic knowledge of the Qur'an. * He is very proud of his time as a SEAL, which can be analogous to NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's own history as a Marine. *He is the third main character in any NCIS series to be widowed, following Gibbs and Director Leon Vance. He is the first NCIS: Los Angeles character to lose an immediate family member during an episode rather than before the series began. * Like Special Agent Timothy McGee, Sam is afraid of maggots as revealed in "Brimstone". He and McGee are also left-handed although he was seen writing with his right hand. * Knows Steve McGarrett from their time in the Navy SEALs together. Category:Characters Category:Navy SEALs Category:Main Characters Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents